The unwanted wife
by shannmathi
Summary: Thrain's daughter ,Elrond's sister, Thranduil's wife, Legolas's naneth. Haldir's Mother in law. The story of a half mortal . Her survival . How she changed the life of those surrounding her. One women's journey of survival . Follow her life.
1. Chapter 1

I love romance . Every day after my chores , I would ran to the meadows . Alongside the goats , the cows and the crickets song , I read my parchment. The villagers always tends to stay away from me . why you ask ? The answer is I don't know it myself. I am a very different type of girl . I am extremely short . '4.1'. I have long pointy ears , dark hair until my waist . a tan skin . My mother always told me that I was specially. I always thought so but as puberty caught up with me . I became the laugh of town . The girls always mock me for my looks . The male species always tend to grope me . After years of enduring this , I no longer visit the town . The only place I ever go to is the meadows and my house. I always ask my mother why I don't look like her. She smiles at me sadly but never gives me and answer . What I did not realize that one day everything came down crashing into me . Tomorrow would be my 16 birthday . My mother told me that something important would happen tomorrow . I can't wait .

Hi everyone , I just want to do a LOTR fan fics . Hope you like it . :) 3


	2. Chapter 2

**"words"= elvish **

The lush green fields were filled with farmers . The joyous laugh filled in the air was abruptly cut short . None has viewed such a magnificent view . A group of elves riding through the city was not an every day occasion . What shocked them beyond core was me . Vanya , the freak of this town . the very girl who was harassed by them . I was perched in front of a tall rude elf name Lindir . We traveled for 3 long days . From the lush green woods to the darkest night I have endured so far. The elves never spoke to me . At night a tent was set up for me . Every night I lied down crying of all the lies in my life.

My mother was not my birth mother. I was given away right the moment my mother gave birth to me . It turned out the women who raised me belong in a town known as Dale . She worked as a maid in the royal palace in Erebor . I was given to her and she was told to leave the place and never return . I can't believe my own parents won't want me. I kept believing that I must be such a freak if my own mother could give me away as soon I was out from her stomach . All I am worried now is "Why the elves want me if I am born to a dwarf ?"

I tried to ignore those feelings and fall asleep but to no avail .

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

On the third day , we reached the place known by men as Rivendell. It was such a magnificent sight to look . The castle was surrounded by waterfalls direct from the mountain at all four corners, Lush green tress filled around the castle . I was so mesmerized that I did not realize Lindir had actually dropped me into the ground . When someone smacked my head , I blinked before adjusting my sight . I glared at Lindir who smirked and adjusted my gaze to the tall dark head elf in front of me . He smiled at me before engulfing me into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome mellon nin . This is our humble home."

" Humble ? You should have been in the place I stayed for the past 18 years . Then you would know the meaning my lord. This is a wonderful place . " I said while bowing down . Elf looked at me bemusedly

"Very well come in ."

We went inside the place only to find 2 little bundles attacking me . All 3 of us were rolling down til a door blocked our path way . I groaned and looked up to see . 2 little elf lings. They look about 3 to humans . The looked at me with awed expression .

**"Oh my , you look like grand-papa. Adar you were right she so sow pweety "******

**"Oh my little elf lings . Stop scaring your aunt . Look at her . " ******

**"Adar , she wook likey scawwy kitty "******

**"That was true My Lord Elrond. You should have seen her when she rode with us"******

**"Lindy..you likey aunty.."******

**"What..I.."******

**"That is enough . You are scaring her ."******

Everyone snickered looking at me . I looked helpless to Lord Elrond . He chuckled at my expression but did not utter a word. I grumbled and tried standing up . I looked at him and he showed me to my room . The little fledglings stayed with me . They kept babbling all sort of things but I could not understand them . A chamber maid came in insisting the twins should follow he but those two rowdy elf lings persuaded me to left them stay with me . I sighed and told her to come and collect them in the evening . She bowed to me and left . As it turned out we were all very tired with all the games that we played. All 3 of us slept cuddling each other oblivious two 2 lone figures looming in front of our door


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 YEARS LATER

It has been 2 years since I learned whom my parents was. Elrond is my half brother . My 'mother' was actually king Thrain himself. It turned out that the Dwarfs were asexual. They have both the male and female reproductive system. Before the gold sickness took place , my parents were lovers. No one except for my Adar's advisor and Lady Galadriel knows this. As soon I was born , my Adar went to the first war . My mother gave birth to me only to give me away for my own good. They never wanted anyone to know who I am . Elrond told me that I have 2 more half brothers and a half sister. However he told me that He was not sure whether do they know anything about me or not . I screamed at Elrond asking him why now he wanted me ? Why after all this years I came back . My own Adar did not bother looking for me . I screamed till my throat went dry and I collapsed . After I woke up Elrond explained to me that my Adar died when he left for the first war . It seem that all he gave Elrond is a piece of parchment stating that I must be only searched when I turned 18. Elrond hugged me claiming that He always wanted to meet his baby sister but respected our Adar wish . From that day , the elves of Rivendell knew me as their princess. Elrond and Lindir taught me the elvish tongue of this realm . I was taught to play certain elvish instrument . Although Lindir wanted to teach me the art of archery , I prefered learning magic and healing. Elrond taught me the art of healing. His long term friend known as Mitrandhir taught me magic. My brother's children were very fond of me . The twins turned 5 and little arwen turned 2. They love me with all their heart . If Elrond have any kingly duties to attend , the children stays with me. Little Arwen had eve began calling me naneth. The queen had sailed to Valinor right after the birth of the little princess. That was when my brother started to come for me . After the initial disagreement , I ran without knowing my direction . I stopped listening to crying sound. I opened the door and found several maids fussing over a baby but to no avail . I quickly reached near them and grabbed the baby and placed her near my chest. She instantly calm down. Her tears were reduced into sniffles . Both of us had time to cool down our self . Elrond and Lindir came looking for us and saw us in this position . The only words I spoke to him was. "She and the twins will be the only reason I forgive you ." They were both relieved. Soon everything became normal . When Arwen turned 1 she called me nana. I cried and packed my bags instantly intending to leave Rivendell. I rode my Horse Shadow all the way to Lothorien . It seemed Lady Galadriel waited for me .

"Welcome my child."

"My lady , I am sorry . I .."

"It is okay to be afraid . "

"I can't take away Queen Ariel's place. I am not her mother My Lady ."

"You are right . You may not be her Birth Mother but you raised her. You have all the right to be addressed as such. Arwen will come to her sense my child . Do not fret about it . You did nothing wrong . "

"Thank you My lady ."

"My child , you may leave but I and my husband would appreciate it if you stayed for a short term ."

"Off course My Lady but the children . My brother .."

"Do not worry . They will be taken care off."

I stayed 6 months with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celbrion . They taught me to enhance my skills. Throughout my time with them , I learned a lot of my parents and half siblings. Lady Galadriel helped me overcome the darkness in my heart. I had also meet 2 other rowdy twins named Rumil and Orophin . They were the marchwarden's sons. They 6 for the human years and had an older brother who was 12 named Haldir. Though I have never met Haldir , the twins were attached to me . We had a lot of fun and games . The three of us were they naughtiest elfs around. Even Lord Celebrion was amused with my behaviour.

"You are in your prime age but still act as a child ?"

"But I have never had a childhood before.."

"I know that is the only reason my wife and I allow this behaviour young lady ." The twins and I snickered before running away .

After 6 months , My brother and his children came to Lothorien . The moment I saw the horses I sprinted towards them . I snatched Arwen from Lindir and spun her around nearly knocking down a few elves. The twins came running and we had a group hug filled with tears and laughter. I turned to my brother and hugged him . He was very surprised . I told him of all that happen in Lothorein and the reason I left . He was touched with my behaviour . After a week of the twins and Arwen with their Grandparents , we left to home. Yes I finally felt that Rivendell was my home. Lady Galadriel gave me a locket of my mother's and my Adar's ring . It is by far the most precious possession of mine . Time soon flew with happiness and now two years have gone by . 


	4. Chapter 4

Vanya P.O.V

"Elladan , Elrohir , come back here now ."

"No" The evil twins turned their back and wriggled their bums at me before running away . However they did not reach far ahead when they bumped into Lindir and Elrond. The elder elves quickly caught them . I sighed and thanked my brother with a smile .

"Now why are you shouting for them ?"

"Oh Elrond, these two are supposed to take a bath with Arwen and I . "

"Adar we no bath . We smell nice."

"Thats is enough you too. Now go with your aunt. "

"No."

"Yes. Lindir escort them . "

"Yes My Lord Elrond ."

Lindir and I brought the twins to the bath talan where Arwen was waiting with the maids. She looked up to us with tears in her eyes even the twins felt bad. They quickly ran to her .

"Come on aunty .."

"Yes yes . You impatient bunch . I swear you must never met rumil and Orophin . By Valar , that would be the hardest thing to handle ."

"That maybe true ." A voice chimed. I looked up to see Lindir still with us .

"Aren't you going to leave My lord?"

"No My Lady . I need to assist you ."

"In what ? Bathing Arwen ?" The twins and I snickered even Arwen giggled . Lindir rolled his eyes but then give me a evil smirk .

"No. But you surely heard of Thranduil right ?"

"Yes the Elven King of Mirkwood . Why ?"

"He hates your kind ."

"You mean Imladris Elves ? Why then is he going to come here?"

"I meant you . You are half blood."

"He hates Half blood ?"

"No My Lady he hates , Thorin Oakenshield and his kin ."

"What ..But then again I am not who he is coming to see . Now My lord , leave us alone . "

"As you insist ." Lindir smirk before leaving. The twins ran to me .

"Aunty , Lindir is bum . No listen to him ."

"Elladan " I tried to be strict but I could not . I laughed along with them .

"Naneth , up ,up" I quickly carried Arwen . we went to get ready . Now all we are suppose to do is to wait for the elven king . 


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond 's P.o.v

I waited patiently for the arrival of the Elven King Mirkwood . I stood at the balcony that over see my realm . I saw the Mirkwood elves marching through my realm . The Elven king stood facing Lindir. Lindir bowed at him but he ignore him and the others surrounding . I sighed knowing that after his wife's demise , he became a bitter elf. I quickly went outside and saw the Elven King marching inside my castle. I stood in front of him

"Welcome to my humble place , my friend ."

"Thank you for your invitation Elrond."

"I thought you would decline it as usual but it is a very pleasant surprise indeed. "

"I would have if it was not for a certain elf ling . " As soon he said that a 'thump' sound was heard and someone squealed. The guards step back and reveal a little elf ling running towards my old friend Thranduil and hugged his leg . That moment I watched my old friend cold demeanor melt and a father's love for his child was seen .

"Ada, you pwomise. "

"Yes my little greenleaf . That is why we are here."

"I wuv you Ada. My hewo . Oh sowwy , I am Leglas, Pwince of Miwood" The little halfling bowed to me . I chuckled at his antics but bowed back nonetheless.

"You of all people must have thought him that . "

"Surprisingly , that he actually learned by himself . "

"By looking at you I suppose by watching you ?"

"Of course. " I smiled and invited them to the dining chamber.I asked Lindir to fetch my sister and my children's .Soon food was laid in the table . Thranduil frowned when a plate of meat was placed in the table. Before he could ask me , my childrens came in . The twins ran to me with Arwen giggling and waddling to me . I quickly carried my baby girl and place her in my lap . I frowned when I Noticed Vanya and Lindir's absent . I looked at the twins but their entirely innocent face gave me all the reason I should be doubting them . I arched an eyebrow at them .

"Where is Lindir ?"

"Oh Ada , please how would we know where Lindy went ?"

"But brother maybe he went to flirt with our chamber maid. "

"Who taught you that word . "

"Aunty ."

"Where is she ? The guest are here and she is missing ?"

"ADA,nana hwep Lindy ."

"What do you mean princess?"

"Lindy wet .Nana help."

I glared at the twins .They looked at me meekly before going back to their original place . Thranduil glared at them while Legolas smiled . I could see the boy wants to be friends with them .

"My friend , I am afraid .."

"Good evening My Lords, I apologise for my tardiness but there was something important that required my help ."

"It is alright . Please have a seat ." Vanya sat down and Arwen quickly climbed down my lap squealing 'nana' and climbed up Vanya's lap. I looked at Thranduil . He was observing my sister . I know she caught him looking at her as nearly everyone could she the blush in her cheeck . She tried distracting herself by feeding Arwen. As soon she began lading food into the plate . Thranduil scofed.

"So Elrond , what is a barbarian doing in your hall ? I never knew the dwarfs would bend so low to be elfings nanny . But then again  
>your kindness has no border. "<p>

"What do you mean ?"

"You let a dwarf . a maid to seat with me ? The Elven King OF Mirkwood ?"

"I am not a maid ."

"How dare you speak to me ?"

"Thranduil . she is my sister. "

"What ? Oh now I know , she is the bastard child Thrain gave birth to .. She is Thorin Oakenshield' s sister . Now I know why Thrain gave her away ."

"What ever do you mean ?"

"Oh darling , you are so hideous that even the dumb and hideous dwarf do not want you . Can't you see." Thranduil gave such an award winning smile . Vanya's lip quivered . Tears brimmed her eyes.

"I..You .." She quickly stood up and ran down the wall . Thranduil looked satisfied with his self .

"How dare you ? You are a king .You are my guest . That is the only reason I am not touching you . Eleven King . "

"Elrond . I am kin . who is she to you ?"

"She is my sister. "

"The child your Ada did not want ."

"Don't .. Thranduil .. Do not ever go into that . " Elrond strode away carrying Arwen and the twins followed behind him . Thranduil glanced at his left and his son was missing . He cried in panic and shouted at the guards to look for his Little Greenleaf.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Vanya p.o.v

I ran away as fast as could . Instead of going to my chambers I went to the woods. I finally stopped in front of a pond . The moon was shining so brightly . I looked at my reflection . I can't help to think whatever that jerk said to be true . My 'mother'hand me over moments after my birth . My 'ada' did not even bother to seek me before. Elrond just happens to remeber me after his wife left to sail . I wailed my hearts content out . Suddenly a small fragile hand wiped my tears . I looked up to see the little bot that sat beside the Elven King .

"What are you doing here?"

"I follow you hewe. You lefw. I follow you hewe " I chuckled at his words

"You are not scared . It is dark little elf."

"I am Legolas Greenleaf. Ada say I bave . I no scaddy of dawk."

"I see , you old are you ?"

"I am 2" He smiled raising 3 fingers. I looked at the boy standing in front of me . He has the Elven kings looks. I wonder how could the King have such black heart and vile thought with this elfling around. I leaning at the tree. I motioned Legolas to come forward. The boy smiled so wide I thought he was going to burst . He quickly climbed up on my lap and started to nod off. Soon even I became tired and dosed off. After a few hours I woke up to see me inside a tent. But what intrigued me was The Elven King who slept on the couch . I scrambled up and realised he put me in his bed while he took the couch . I went towards him . He looked so peaceful and bliss asleep. I was about to leave when little Legolas hugged my legs . I saw him sucking his thumb while sniffling .

"Yes little elf ?"

"Come to bed ."

"This is not my bed. I have to leave ."

"But no , I wanna you . Ada no mind . You fwist in hewe. Afwe Nana go heaven . You fwist . "

"Oh Little greenleaf. You Ada bought me here because of you . Now go . It is not proper for a maiden to.." I jumped and screamed as a hand carried me and dumped me on the bed. The little rugrat screamed in joy and quickly came on top of me smothering me with kisses. I look up to see The Elven King smirking at me .

"Go back to bed ."

"My Lord, it is impro.."

"ENOUGH .Little Greenleaf . sleep now . We will talk at dawn . " I huffed but sensing a losing battle I just fell asleep with Legolas.


End file.
